Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (remake)
Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas was released as a Sing-Along Songs video on 1993 and 1994. But this remake version will feature more tradtional Christmas songs, And it will be longer than the other versions in 2017. It will release on December 2017 on DVD. It will also premiere on ABC in December 2017. Notes *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" will be extended. *Special guest stars Joel Grey and Rita Moreno will be dressed as Santa Claus and his wife in most of the video, but Goofy will be dressed as Santa in some of his pictures, the DVD cover, "Dear Santa", "December the 25th", "Do They Know It's Christmas", the finale, and the promo. **But Joel Grey will appear as his real self in "Let There Be Peace on Earth" and "Do They Know It's Christmas". **A real Santa will appear in "Here Comes Santa", and "Let There Be Peace on Earth". *Chip and Dale, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Darkwing Duck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine and Launchpad McQuack will join Mickey and his other friends in their song segments such as "Deck the Halls", "Jingle Bells", "Snow Ho Ho", and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and Chip and Dale will sport their Rescue Rangers outfits. *Baloo and King Louie will be wearing their Talespin outfits. *"Here Comes Santa" will take place on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City. *All Muppet characters (except for Scooter and Sweetums) perform their song "It Feels Like Christmas" from The Muppet Christmas Carol. All Muppeteers (except Matt Vogel) perform in the sequence. *Dead celebrities appear posthumously as ghosts portrayed by their doubles. *All LEGO characters perform their song "One More Sleep" from A Short LEGO Christmas Movie. Songs *"Very Merry Christmas" *"Deck the Halls" *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Dear Santa" – Mickey, Donald, Santa Goofy, Max, and Sora featuring John Tartaglia, Darren Bluestone, Veronica Kuehn, and the kids *"Christmas Together" *"Jingle Bells"/"Sleigh Ride" *"Link by Link" – Robin Williams (d. 2014) as Jacob Marley and the choir *"Winter Wonderland" – Johnny Mathis *"Snow Ho Ho" *"Frosty the Snowman" *"Love While U Can" – Prince (d. 2016) as Ghost of Christmas Past *"Must Be Santa"/"Jolly Old St. Nicholas" – Joel Grey and Rita Moreno *"Hip Hop Noel" – The elves and the reindeer *"White Christmas" *"Up on the Housetop" – Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Joel Grey *"Feliz Navidad" – Jose Feliciano *"He Delivers" – Huey, Dewey, and Louie *"Here We Go A-Caroling" – Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" – Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"Silent Night" – Jennifer Hudson, Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" – featuring Joel Grey *"Toyland" *"December the 25th" – Santa Goofy and Scrooge *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" – Darren Bluestone and John Tartaglia *"Winter Wonderland (reprise)/Where Are You Christmas?" – Mariah Carey *"O Holy Night" – Lisa McClowry *"Away in a Manger" – Mickey and his friends *"Here Comes Santa" *"The First Noel" – Peabo Bryson and Lea Salonga *"It Feels Like Christmas" *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" *"Do They Know It's Christmas?" – All characters and artists (including Josh Groban, Celine Dion, Michael Bolton, Conchita Wurst, Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, and Colm Wilkinson among others) *"Christmastime/Don't Let The Bells End" – PelleK and ReinXeed *"Happy New Year (ABBA)" – Faith Hill *"It's Christmas All Over the World" – Kenny Loggins and Sheena Easton *"White Christmas" – Kenny Lattimore *"Blue Christmas" – Andrea Bocelli *"The Power of Love (Frankie Goes To Hollywood)" – Anastacia *"In Dulci Jubilo" – Brian May (instrumental) *"I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday"- The Star Wars Band and PelleK *"Winter Boy" – Ramin Karimloo *"Merry Christmas Everyone" – ReinXeed *"Merry Christmas Everybody" – ReinXeed, Brian May, and PelleK *"Walking in the Air" – Daniel Huttlestone *"Believe" – Josh Groban and Celine Dion *"All I Want for Christmas is You" – Irene Cara *"When Christmas Comes to Town" – Mariah Carey and Peabo Bryson *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" – Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Lisa McClowry and Kate Bush *"God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen" – Russell Crowe *"A Holly Jolly Christmas" – PelleK and ReinXeed *"Step Into Christmas" – Elton John and some Broadway musical cast members *"Christmas Crackers" – Alan Rickman, Idris Elba and dead celebrities's ghosts *"Christmas Wrapping" – Will Smith *"One More Sleep" – Emmet, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Unkitty, Vitruvius, Bad Cop, Lord Business, Benny and his friends *"Wonderful Christmastime" - Jimmy Fallon, Paul McCartney, The Roots & Sing Cast *"Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy" – Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison *"O Christmas Tree"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" – all Characters appearing in the O Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas segment Mickey, Minnie, Millie, Melody, Santa Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Snow White and her Prince, Dopey, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Sebastian, Belle and Prince Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Pocahontas and John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, Louis, Mama Odie, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Maximus, Princess Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Prince Hans, Kristoff, Elena of Avalor, Sofia The First, Moana, Maui, Alice, The White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, The Gummi Bears, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, The Three Little Pigs, The Wise Little Hen, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Jenny Foxworth, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Georgette, Milo Thatch and Princess Kida Nedakh, Phineas and Ferb, Cadance, Perry the Platypus, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, and Spider-Man Celebrity Guest Stars *Darren Bluestone *Backstreet Boys *Kristen Chenoweth *Cleopatra *Katie Couric *Sarah Brightman *Amy Grant *Darlene Love *Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *Johnny Mathis *Ariana Grande *Miley Cyrus *Dido *Joel Grey *Christina Aguilera *Kylie Minogue *Carole King *LeAnn Rimes *Jon Olivia *Leona Lewis *Mary J. Blige *Tony Bennett *Jimmy Buffett *Garth Brooks *Toni Braxton *Trisha Yearwood *Stevie Wonder *Jewel *Lady Gaga *Jennifer Nettles *Sarah McLachlan *Kelly Clarkson *Katy Perry *Rita Moreno *Mariah Carey *Justin Bieber *Jennifer Hudson *Veronica Khuen *Paul Reubens *Jordin Sparks *John Tartaglia *Lisa McClowry *Peabo Bryson *Nick Jonas *Kevin Jonas *Joe Jonas *Lea Salonga *Michael Buble *Josh Groban *Kenny Rogers *Jose Feliciano *Celine Dion *Michael Bolton *Conchita Wurst *Hugh Jackman *Russell Crowe *Colm Wilkinson *Idina Menzel *Sheena Easton *Charlotte Church *PelleK *ReinXeed *Taylor Swift *Faith Hill *Kenny Loggins *Kenny Lattimore *Andrea Bocelli *Brian May *Demi Lovato *Daniel Huttlestone *Dolly Parton *Ramin Karimloo *Irene Cara *Kate Bush *Bonnie Tyler *Loretta Lynn *Bob Dylan *Reba McEntire *Harry Connick Jr. *Annie Lennox *Barbara Streisand *Bette Midler *T'Pau *Paul McCartney *Selena Gomez *Jennifer Rush *Steve Tyler *Anne Murray *Marco Hietala *Susan Boyle *Jessica Simpson *Will Smith *Elton John *Leonard Nimoy (d. 2015) (as ghost in chains) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Robin Williams (d. 2014) (as Jacob Marley) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Prince (d. 2016) (as Ghost of Christmas Past) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *John Candy (d. 1994) (as Ghost of Christmas Present) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Machiko Soga (d. 2006) (as the Ghost of Christmas Future) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Christopher Lee (d. 2015) (as Ignorance) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Amy Winehouse (d. 2011) (as Want) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Alan Rickman as Ebenezer Scrooge (Christmas Crackers) *Patrick Dempsey as Young Ebenezer Scrooge (adult) (Christmas Crackers) *Anne Hathaway as Belle (Christmas Crackers) *Others as Fred, the Cratchit family, Tiny Tim, Fezziwig, and other people (Christmas Crackers) Characters appearing on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Mickey, Minnie, Millie, Melody, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Toodles, Quoodles, Mike the Microphone, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Gummi Bears, Terk, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, C-3PO, R2-D2, the Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, Latara, Paploo, Chief Chirpa and Logray), Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Spider-Man, Ronald McDonald, Pee-wee Herman, and the Medieval Times Knights of the Realm (Yellow, Blue, Black and White, Red and Yellow, Red, and Green Knights) Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Pepe, Walter, Rizzo, Statler and Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Newsman, Sam Eagle, and Wayne and Wanda Background Muppets (non-speaking) Floyd, Janice, Lips, Thog, 80's Robot, Crazy Harry, Robin, Foo-Foo, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, Mildred, Trumpet Girl, Nigel, Bobby Benson, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Droop, Uncle Deadly, Beautiful Day Monster, Frackles, Turkey, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Pigs, Whatnots Muppet Performers Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Bill Baretta, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Alice Dinnean, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Allan Trautman, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Allison Mork, Kevin Carlson, Michelan Sisti, Bruce Lanoil, Dave Barclay, Mike Quinn, Nigel Plaskitt, Brian Herring, Andrew Spooner, John Eccleston, Richard Coombs, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Andy Heath, Geoff Felix, Marcus Clarke, Simon Buckley Christmas Crackers sequence We see Ebenezer Scrooge counting up his money accompanied by the iconic Christmas Crackers song. Then, things keep going from miserable to worse when Fred pops in alongside two men who want to donate to Ethiopia during the holiday, and Scrooge refuses. As Scrooge and his clerk Bob leave the bank, the former sees the ghost of Robin Williams, who died in 2014 due to his suicide, on the door. Robin Williams then tells Ebenezer of the redemption that would make Ebenezer good. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney films Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Live-action films Category:Films set in New York Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Power Rangers Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Medieval Times Category:Parades Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:Winter holidays Category:Holidays Category:Films set in New York City Category:TV Specials Category:Disney DVDs Category:LEGO